


Cocoon of Wings

by ServantSerah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Digital Art, Fanart, Kinda?, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Wing Kink, Wings, angelic marks, golden stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Just the husbands kissing intimately. Wings out baby
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Cocoon of Wings

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **CW: nudity, no genitals shown (except for a hint of Crowley's effort. drew this before I had some peepee studies, so the size may seem... exaggerated;;; )**   
>    
>  **Please don't repopst my art.**

The prompt was 'A cocoon of wings' but i had no idea how to draw this with them both still visible;; BTW IN THIS HOUSE WE STAN STRETCH MARKS AND AZI'S ARE HIS GOLDEN ANGELIC MARKS, DONT TRY AND CHANGE MY MIND.


End file.
